


Strung Like The Pearls Around Your Neck

by Pressfourforwhores (Glitterbomb)



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbomb/pseuds/Pressfourforwhores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meal there's a surprise in store for Aubrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strung Like The Pearls Around Your Neck

As Chloe adjusted the straps of her dress in the mirror she smirked, it was a sleek red number and she knew for a fact it drove Aubrey crazy. As she clipped on her ear rings and messed with her hair she wondered what Aubrey would have on (she'd insisted on changing in the bathroom so that she'd have a surprise); she brushed the front of her dress down pushing out any signs of wrinkles and checked herself from every angle she could.

When she was happy with her appearance, she left the room quickly; slinging a black purse over her shoulder as she left. Aubrey still wasn't done changing so while she waited she decided to have a glass of wine; while she drank she mulled over their relationship. Although they weren't the perfect couple, Chloe believed that they were as close to as one as anyone could possibly get; of course they had their fights, but they always made up afterwards and Aubrey accepted everything about Chloe, for which she was thankful.

Aubrey exited the bathroom not long after Chloe has finished her wine and Chloe was stunned. She wore a black dress with what appeared to be a pearl necklace, her hair was pinned up and she wore shiny black heels.  
"Wow" Chloe whispered as she put her arms around Aubrey's waist, "you look amazing" she murmured into her ear before kissing her cheek. Aubrey smiled shyly almost like she would never get used to the compliments. "You look great too" she said as she stole a proper kiss before removing herself from Chloe's arms (much to her disappointment), grabbed her hand and walked towards the door.

As they drove to their venue -which was a little Italian place not far from where they lived- , Chloe couldn't tear her eyes from Aubrey. She smiled a little as Aubrey's brow creased in frustration because of a slow driver; Aubrey saw this "why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with a soft smile. "Because I love you" Chloe stated it almost like she was stating the weather outside; she put her chin in her hand and smiled at the blush that appeared on Aubrey's cheeks  
"I love you too" she replied as she returned her eyes to the road.

Fabbiano's was a restaurant that held importance to both Chloe and Aubrey, it was the place they went for their first date and soon it became a place for special occasions, usually anniversaries. The owner, whose name was actually Luca, greeted them at the door and showed them to their table- it was a booth really, but it was in the back away from prying eyes the way they both liked it.

As the waiter left with their orders they were left in a comfortable silence, Chloe quietly sipping her cola and Aubrey focusing on how her lips pursed around the straw. Upon the arrival of their food, both pasta dishes, they began to discuss how their days had gone in between bites of their meals; while chewing Chloe felt something brush her leg and paused mid-chew trying to figure out what it is: she decides it's just her imagination as she swallows her mouthful of food.

As she raises her fork to her mouth she feels it again, firmer this time, pressing against the front of her calf and slowly trailing up towards her knee causing her dress to rise as well. Chloe frowns slightly before quickly shifting her eyes up to look at Aubrey, who was staring at her with an eyebrow quirked and a sly smirk gracing her lips. Her fork was pushing her food from one side of the plate to the other but she was so focused on Chloe that she seemed to have forgotten the food was even there; once Chloe had looked her way however she refocused on her food keeping her foot where it was and gently stroking the skin of Chloe's leg with her toes, smirk still on her face.

Chloe took a sip of her cola trying to remove the dryness that had suddenly invaded her mouth; she felt a soft twinge in her abdomen as Aubrey continued to caress her skin and was thankful for the table having a long cloth draped over it. When she could take it no longer she grabbed Aubrey's leg and pulled it away from her own which caused Aubrey's gaze to switch from her food back to her. Chloe flushed as another smirk flitted over Aubrey's face and focused on her food once more, attempting to ignore the arousal she felt.

The rest of the meal went without event; Aubrey seemed to have decided she'd done enough teasing and was keeping her feet to herself and Chloe had managed to pay enough attention to her food to finish it. As Chloe tried to flag down a waiter for the bill she was momentarily confused by Aubrey rising from her seat. The blonde brushed out the creases of her dress and announced she was going to the bathroom.  
"Don't even think of paying the bill while I'm in there" she grumbled as she leant down to softly kiss Chloe's cheek and then Chloe suddenly gasped as she felt Aubrey cupping her crotch firmly,  
"I can't wait for later" she murmured into her ear, the hot words practically caressing Chloe's face as they left her mouth. When Aubrey returned from the bathroom 5 minutes later she found Chloe the same way she'd left her, though she was slightly flushed and gripping the table cloth tightly in her hands.

After the bill had been paid (Aubrey taking the opportunity while Chloe was stunned, much to her chagrin) they left the restaurant and stood by their car in the now empty car park. Chloe grasped Aubrey's hand and spun her so their fronts were pressed together,  
"That was very cruel in there" she muttered though her face showed otherwise.  
"Oh?" Aubrey asked in an innocent tone, "Are you going to punish me?" Her lips turned upwards in a sultry grin as her hands ran down Chloe's sides. Chloe didn't bother to answer as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist and plucked her off the ground; Aubrey took the hint and wrapped her legs just above Chloe's hips.

Chloe suddenly bucked her hips into Aubrey's, pressing her firmly into the cars side. Aubrey's gasp echoed about the car park as she threw back her head. Chloe dug her teeth softly into the side of Aubrey's neck, feeling her pulse as it quickened under her tongue; she smirks as she feels Aubrey dig her nails into her back and ruts her hips into Aubrey's once again the silky fabric of their dresses gliding against each other. Chloe's hands slowly travelled from their grasp on Aubrey's waist, causing Aubrey to have to grip tighter with her legs creating more friction between their legs; they trailed their way up towards Aubrey's breasts where she cupped them using her thumb to gently run over a nipple.

She's stopped by Aubrey's hands curling around her wrists and by the soft whisper of "let's get in the car before someone see's us" in her ear. She nods as she nips again at Aubrey's neck, hearing the soft hitch in her breath as she backed away and helped her stand upright. Thankful for the small distance between the restaurant and their apartment Chloe slipped into the driver's seat as Aubrey made her way to the passenger side; she shook the fuzzy feeling off and turned the key in the ignition and started the drive home (possibly breaking a few speed limits as she went).

Chloe noticed slight movement out of the corner of her eye as she pulled into their parking space and as she turned to face it her back was forced against the cars door as Aubrey pressed her lips roughly into hers. Aubrey pulled back slightly just far enough that her lips gently grazed Chloe's as she murmured "get out of the car". Chloe, still in her daze as she opened the door while her back was still against it, nearly went sprawling onto the pavement; she flushes a bright red as she rights herself and spins to escape Aubrey's almost grin and hungry eyes.

She reached the door while rummaging in her purse and as she pushed the keys into the lock she felt Aubrey push up against her back; her hands slid over Chloe's hips and down to cup between her legs where she began to gently move her fingers back and forth and the material of the dress began to grow damp from the wetness forming. As the door swung open they both stumbled forward as Chloe spun to meet Aubrey's lips, which had been slowly making their way down from under her ear to her collar. They managed to pry themselves apart long enough to make it into the living room where Chloe pushed Aubrey onto the couch; she placed her hands on either side of Aubrey's head and began trace her tongue over her lips playfully.  
As Aubrey's feet began pressing into the backs of her knees to pull Chloe down, she pulled back. Aubrey whimpered and was made to get up as Chloe pushed her back onto the couch. At the look of confusion Chloe husked into her ear "I've got a surprise for you, now be a good girl and wait"; a rush of warmth flooded through Aubrey as Chloe made her way to their bedroom and as she turned back and called out "you better not start without me either."  
She bit her lip and crossed her legs with a whimper.

As the rustling in the bedroom began, she uncrossed her legs and began to slowly run her hand up her thigh forcing the dress to follow it. The tips of her fingers come into contact with the damp fabric of her panties and she strokes gently, biting her lip to stop the whimper from escaping. She attempts to keep listening out for Chloe as she pushes her fingers underneath the side of her panties and begins to softly circle her clit and inhales sharply through her nose at the feeling; she tilts her head back and squeezes her eyes shut as she applies more pressure and begins to quicken her pace, feeling the muscles in her abdomen begin to clench softly.

Suddenly her hands are being pulled away by the wrist and being forced onto her back. Her eyes shoot open to meet Chloe's, the smirk that graces her face causes the edges of her eyes to crinkle slightly as she leans forward and crushes her lips to Aubrey's conveying all the passion that she contains.  
"You just couldn't wait huh?" she questions as she pulls back and brushes their noses together. Aubrey can't focus, can barely breathe as she crashes their lips back together while Chloe begins to pull off her panties. Chloe dances her fingers over her pussy feeling the amount of wetness that was there,  
"Wow," she mutters "You really couldn't wait" before sticking the tips of her fingers in her mouth and sucking them clean.

She presses her hips into Aubrey's, rubbing cold silicone against hot flesh, eliciting a gasp,  
"You like your surprise?" she asks, smugly grinning when all Aubrey can do is nod rapidly. She bucks her hips, softly bumping the head of the dildo into Aubrey's stiff clit; Aubrey's hand shoots up and clutches the back of Chloe's neck, dragging her down into a hot kiss, tongues and teeth clashing as Chloe continues to rub the cock back and forth through Aubrey's wet folds.

"Harder" Aubrey gasps, but it seems Chloe either doesn't hear her or wants to keep teasing her so she grabs Chloe by the straps of the strap-on and flips them leaving her on top, the strap-on pressed snugly against her causing her to bite her lip at the feeling.  
"I said harder" she murmurs when she notices Chloe's wide eyed and startled look; she lifts herself up, aligning the cock before slowly sliding down on it. She throws her head back as a moan escapes her throat and suddenly Chloe can't help herself and pulls the straps of Aubrey's dress down until she can lean up and takes Aubrey's breast into her mouth while grinding her hips upwards.

Aubrey's nails dug into the skin of Chloe's shoulders as she grinded on the strap-on intensely, breath hitching sharply as it hit sensitive areas; the pearls around her neck clacked harshly against each other and her dress rustled quietly from where it was bunched up around her hips, the slaps of their skin as their hips met with each thrust could be heard over their labored breathing. Droplets of perspiration trickled down between Aubrey's breasts where Chloe quickly ran her tongue to gather them, enjoying the salty taste.

Soon Aubrey began to feel a pressure coiling in her gut and her muscles tightening. Almost as if Chloe could sense how close she was to the edge, she gripped Aubrey by the thighs and forced her to roll over until she was on top once again. In their new position Aubrey instantly wrapped her calves around Chloe's waist, the heels of her feet roughly into her ass to force Chloe deeper into her. As Chloe pushed hard and fast into her she could feel Chloe's tongue sliding up her neck towards her jaw where she nipped sharply just as Aubrey went over the edge; her mouth hung open in a silent moan and her eyes squeezed shut as she quivered and twitched as Chloe slowed down her thrusting to draw out the pleasure.

When Chloe finally drew out, Aubrey felt empty without the redhead inside. However, as she lead next to her, their sweat covered skin shining in the light of the living room, she felt content to cuddle up to her and feel her burning hot skin against Chloe's. As they lead bathing in the afterglow of their fucking, Chloe kissed her way from her cheek towards her slightly swollen lips. Then she smiled when Chloe pulled back and she whispered into her ear "I love it when you take control"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I still have plans for a second chapter of Below the Belt but for now I'm on a hiatus while I attempt NaNoWriMo. But keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
